


Halloween 1

by Oblako



Series: однострочники  X-Men: First Class [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>заявка: Эрик/Чарльз. В костюмах дьявола и ангела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween 1

Белоснежная водолазка и светлые брюки, в руках стакан с каплей виски. Эрик стоит, облокотившись на спинку кресла, и размышляет, принять ему сегодня участие в веселье или посидеть в стороне. Взглянувшей на него вопросительно Рэйвен посылается такая улыбка во все 32 зуба, что каждый присутствующий понимает – в Хэллоуин бояться нужно даже ангелов.  
Черная рубашка, три сверху пуговицы расстегнуты, пуговицы на рукавах тоже. Смешные маленькие-рожки-на-ободке. Чарльз улыбается легко и болтает не переставая.  
Все расходятся глубоко заполночь. Только ангел и дьявол, сплетая наконец пальцы, касаются лбами и застывают.  
\- Прекрасный вечер. – Шепчет Чарльз.


End file.
